beauty and a beast
by maddy-smith
Summary: maddy, rhydian, jana, shannon and tom go on a school trip to disney world, florida but with tension rising between maddy and jana and a clueless rhydian will this trip be a once in a life time adventure for the teens or a trip they would rather forget. MADDIAN sorry not that good at summaries but please read it's my first fanfic(was called never cry wolf)
1. Chapter 1

What** if Maddy, R****hydian, Jana, Shannon and tom went on a school trip to Disney world. In this story its set somewhere in season 2 but rhydian never moved out of the smith house and jana lives with the vaughn's sorry it just made more sense this way.**

* * *

It was a sunny friday morning in stoneybridge and maddy was walking - more like running - to school through the woods with rhydian it was a full moon so they were trying to burn off some energy. suddenly they heard a twig snap they stopped and rhydian stood protectively in front of maddy. They looked to see it was only Jana they both breathed a sigh of relief but maddy felt her heart drop at the smile rhydian gave jana.

"jana you made us both jump" said rhydian with a smile.

"sorry didn't mean to scare you. Are you coming to school?"

"yeah in a bit" answered rhydian secretly wanting to spend more time alone with maddy.

"ok ill see you there" and with that she left but not before she shot daggers at maddy which rhydian of course failed to notice.

As soon as jana left rhydian turned round and he and maddy both noticed how close they were still stood rhydian stepped back and looked down trying to hide the blush creeping up his face maddy instantly felt disappointed at the loss of contact.

"we should err get going or we will be late for school." said maddy trying to hide her own embarrassment.

"yeah, come on madds." maddy smiled at the nickname it sounded so right coming from his lips. and they took off playfully racing each other all the way to school.

* * *

Once they got to school maddy ran straight to Shannon saying they needed to have a talk and leaving tom, rhydian and jana stood clueless.

"what was that all about?" tom asked.

"i was just about to ask you the same thing." rhydian replied.

"come on rhydian or well be late" jana said while linking her arm through his. rhydian couldn't help but smile at the though of maddy doing this but maddy felt jealous seeing him smile like that if only she'd know.

rhydian jana and tom left to go inside.

"so whats this about maddy?" Shannon questioned.

" I think rhydian likes jana, shan."

"that's ridiculous maddy"

"just trust me watch them over the next few days every time she makes a move he has the biggest smile on his face"

"you saw that to?"

"yeah"

"listen can me you and tom spend the day together before i get locked up for the night? just like the good old days."

"sure madds come on before were late and Jeffries flips."

* * *

Once in registration maddy noticed jana and rhydian sitting together laughing about something she just walked straight pasted them to sit behind Shannon and tom. Shannon filled tom in on what maddy had told her.

"sure madds if it helps and it'll be good for the 3 of us to spend sometime together."

"thanks guys."

At this point rhydian and jana had stopped laughing and turned round. Rhydian smiled when he saw maddy but as she got out of her seat to talk to jimmi about something or other his smile immediately dropped shannon and tom noticed and apparently so did Jana because she gave maddy a death stare.

At this point mr Jeffries came to class and everyone returned to their seats after he'd finished the register he made and announcement.

"right everyone don't forget we have a class reward next week and all your parents have agreed you can go and have already paid for you to go to... Disney world in florida!"

"OMG" the 3 k's screamed in unison. All the class looked excited.

Rhydian didn't hear anything he'd been lost in his own little world staring at maddy smiling and laughing with tom and shannon. He wished he could make her laugh like that as he was staring at her he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He was bought out of his own little world by jana.

"RHYDIAN" she practically screamed.

"sorry what"

" I said what are you doing tonight? with it being a full moon and everything."

" I'll be in the den with maddy, why?"

"no reason just wondered if you wanted to come on the moors with me."

"I cant mrs smith will ground maddy if me and her sneak out again." this made jana angry.

"I didn't mean _maddy_ i mean just us."

"sorry im going in the den end of"

jana just huffed and got up as the bell went she went up to maddy and gave her a hug maddy felt awkward and wondered why jana was hugging her but her questions were soon answered when jana whispered something in her ear.

"you stay away from rhydian"

"what jana i live in the same house as him i cant just stay away."

"yes you can and if you don't then shannon and tom will be the first who get it"

with that jana linked her arm with rhydian's who was still lost in his own world leaving a stunned and confused maddy alone.


	2. Chapter 2

After jana told maddy to stay away from rhydian she didn't know what to do but luckily they had maths now and maddy sat at the back with shannon and tom. rhydian sat at the front with jimmi, sam and Liam and jana was in a different maths class as she hadn't been at school for long.

"guys i need to talk to you" maddy whispered hopeing rhydian wouldn't hear.

"sure what is it madds" said tom matching her tone.

"jana told me to stay away from rhydian and told me if i didn't she would hurt you to"

"WHAT?!" shannon and tom screamed at the same time causing everyone to turn and look at them even rhydian. The teacher gave them a funny look

"err sorry miss" said shannon trying to cover her shock up knowing full well rhydian was staring at them.

"yeah she told me while she hugged me this morning"

"well what are you going to do? you can't actually be thinking about listening to her madds" said tom.

"well what choice do i have if i don't she'll go after you to."

"maddy don't worry about us we can take care of ourselves." said shannon trying to calm maddy.

"not against a wolfblood you can't " maddy whispered.

"then tell rhydian what she said" tom suggested.

"yeah cause he's gonna believe me over jana its my word against hers."

"madds there's no way he would believe jana over you." shannon reassured.

"look im not telling him it would only make it worse end of."

At this point maddy noticed that rhydian was still staring at the trio maddy looked away rhydian felt terrible ever since they saw jana in the woods maddy had been acting off with him had he done something wrong he didn't know he hadn't been paying attention that morning just thinking about how he and maddy used to try to sneak up on each other in the woods he had smiled at the thought of it in the woods but what had he done wrong.

* * *

later that day at lunch maddy was sitting with tom and shannon, rhydian was with jana.

jana was rambling about something or other but rhydian just wasnt listening he was staring at maddy and wasn't even trying to hide it of course maddy knew rhydian was staring at her what kind of a wolfblood would she be if she didn't but maddy was just trying to keep her distance she really didn't want tom and shan to get hurt because she couldn't stay away from a boy who only wanted to be friends of course the only reason rhydian was staring at her is because he must want to know why she was avoiding him.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and time for everyone to go home when suddenly rhydian had an idea

_'she wont talk to me now but she can't avoid me at home especially with being in the den im going to confront her tonight'_

* * *

**_A/N so that was chapter 2 guys hope you liked it sorry i was planning to upload yesterday but i have had lots of homework recently thank you to everyone who reviewed cant wait to see what you guys think._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - hey guys maddy here hope you all enjoyed chapters 1 and 2 and thanks to everyone who reviewed and of course i know there's going to be a season 3 guys im obsessed with this show oh and by the way guys got a grate story for you to check out by my new friend clozzawolfbloodsmith called crys don't always mean sadness its set after the end of season 1 and definitely worth the read. This chapter will cover the events before the rise of the full moon. well anyways here's chapter 3 hope you all love it.**

Maddy stormed through the front door slamming it behind her and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time, she walked straight into her bedroom slamming that door as well before collapsing on her bed and burying her face in her pillow trying to cover up the sound of her crying. First rhydian leaves without saying goodbye and now she's not even allowed to talk to him because of some girl who sprung up from the middle of know where threatening her best friend's just because he's her's now and not mine anymore oh who am I kidding rhydians never been mine.

when maddy finally stopped crying she reached for her iPod and put her headphones in and presses shuffle and the song that came up couldn't have been a better one for the how she felt for rhydian if only she could tell him that.

_Remember those walls I built_

_well baby there tumbling down_

_They didn't even put up a fight_

_they didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in _

_but I never really had a doubt_

_standing in the light of your halo ooh_

_I got my angel now_

_its like iv been awaking _

_every rule I had you breaking _

_it's a risk that im taking_

_im never gonna shut you out_

_everywhere im looking now _

_im surrounded by your embrace_

_baby i can see you halo _

_you know your my saving grace _

_your everything i need and more _

_its written all over your face_

that was all it took before maddy broke down again and skipped the song and just to make her feel worse the words were replaced with

_I need your love _

_I need your time_

_when everything wrong you make it right_

_I feel so high I come alive _

_I need to be free with you tonight_

'great not only do I need rhydian's love when I know ill never have it mentions being free tonight when were both being locked up tonight wanting to run free I hate my music' maddy though before she turned her iPod off ran to the bathroom with a change of cloths and locked her self in.

* * *

**Rhydian's P.O.V**

just as i walked in i heard the bathroom door shut _maddy_ it must be her now was my chance while dan and emma are out. I raced up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"maddy" no reply.

"maddy I know you're in there" still nothing.

"maddy if you don't answer me ill walk in" as much as I like that idea she'll kill me

"go away rhydian" she snapped

"why what have I done" I had to blink back the tears.

"i...i just...i cant be around you right now"at this point the bathroom door clicked open.

Maddy emerged in blue 3/4's a white vest top and a pink hoodie. her hair tied up in a pony tail - that's a first I've never ever seen maddy with her hair tied up -. Her eyes were puffy and red she'd been crying clearly my heart sank at the though id made maddy feel like this as she tried to walk past me i grabbed her arm but she shrugged out of my grasp and just said one word "don't" she said it so sad so broken as she stepped into her bedroom and shut her door i heard her start crying that was it I couldn't be here at the moment knowing i had caused maddy this pain so i ran straight out the door past dan and emma who were now back i ran for what felt like for ever before i collapsed under mine and maddys tree on the moors then what i saw next was Jana walking towards me.

* * *

**Maddy's P.O.V**

He's gone i bet to the moors with Jana i heard her ask him this morning i didn't hear his answer but that's obvious now. of course rhydian likes Jana why wouldn't he she's gorgeous long red vibrant hair not short brown horrible hair and just look at her figure like in pe you can see her long legs and hourglass figure she's just perfect and she's a wild wolfblood and not a tame one like me with a horrible body i don't even look half decent of corse he loves Jana and not me.

* * *

**Jana's P.O.V**

He's here rhydians actually here. He chose me over _maddy. _finally.

"he you made ...what's wrong" why is he crying

"maddy hates me" rhydian sobbed "she's in pain and it's all my fault"

great he's outside on all full moon and all he can think about if _her_ it's so not fair

"it not always about her you know" i whispered all though apparently not quite enough because rhydians head shot up.

"what did you just say" oops err great what can i say now

"Jana whats you're problem what has maddy ever done to you?" suddenly it hit me like a lightbulb moment

"maddy told me to stay away from you rhydian" i lied with such ease now he's going to hate maddy.

* * *

**A/N - oh jana lied to rhydian is he going to believe her the more you guys review the sooner ill update hope you like it. oh and the songs were beyonce halo and ellie golding i need your love. love Maddy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - hey guys how you all liking the story so far and what about Jana lieing how will rhydian react oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot this chapter will cover the rest of the full moon and packing anyways here's chapter 4.**

**Rhydian's P.O.V**

"maddy told you what" i practically screamed i couldn't believe maddy would do something like this.

"she told me to stay away from you"

"when?"i need all the information i could if maddy said something it had to ba a good reason there's no way maddy would do this unless it was important.

"this morning when i hugged her she'd seen us laughing and joking i think that she was...jealous."

"jealous of what it's not like there's ever going to be anything between me and you." as i said this i saw something flicker in Jana's eyes but only for a second not long enough to work out what.

"well she did" jana started to cry and hugged me which i awkwardly returned i didn't want to hug her not really it just didn't feel right it was like hugging one of the K's.

"look i need to go to find out what happened" and with that i left and ran off back to the smiths house.

* * *

**Jana's P.O.V**

Crap no. he can't ask maddy what if she tells him wait he's not going to believe her, her story matches with mine he will just think she changed it round even though im the one who changed it and rhydian may be hot but he's not bright he's never going to believe i said this as far as he knows i have no reason to say this plus maddy will be to worried about he friends i smirked this plan was brilliant.

* * *

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I was just about to go down stairs when i smelt an all to familiar scent. Rhydian he was back oh great he's been with _Jana. _I heard someone run up the stairs before someone walked into my room

"maddy why did you tell jana to stay away from me?" rhydian asked trying to stay calm.

"Excuse me what did you just say"

"maddy jana told me everything just please im trying to understand here madds i just want to know why." I got up off the bed and started walking toward him

"well first off all she clearly didn't tell you everything because that's complete bulls..."

"MADDY, RHYDIAN DEN NOW" my mam interrupted

"maddy why would jana lie about something like that." That was it i lost it.

"I DONT NO WHY DON'T YOU RUN BACK AND ASK HER."

"madds..."

"DON'T YOU MADDS ME JUST GET OUT RHYDIAN." I slammed the door in his face and starter to cry i slowly slid down my door and curled up in a ball.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

Rhydian came down stairs and i asked him what the shouting was about he explained everything i couldn't believe my cub would do something like that i sent rhydian into the den with dan and walked up stairs to ask maddy her version.

i walked into Maddy's room and was shocked at the sight i saw maddy curled up in a ball in front of the door sobbing her heart out this was bad.

"what happened?" i asked in a calm voice knowing all was not as it appeared.

"jana lied" was all she said.

"want to expand"

"today at school jana was laughing with rhydian i went to sit with tom and shan and at the end of registration jana hugged me and the whispered to stay away from rhydian or she would hurt tom and shan i told them about it they said to ignore her but i can't i know Jana's serious but jana told rhydian..."

"that you told her to stay away from rhydian"

"exactly she made it seem like i was a jealous control freak"

"have you tried to tell rhydian what happened"

"i can't if i talk to him shan and tom pay the price."

"you live in the same house as him you can't exactly stay away" i interjected

"that's what i said she just wont listen."

"don't worry pet we'll sort it out i promise but right now we have to go before your room gets trashed by a wolf or two."

we walked into the den and rhydian tried to walk up to maddy i growled at him and he took it as his sign to back off i told dan everything so rhydian wouldn't hear he wanted to rip rhydian's head off and after everything maddy had done for him and he believed jana over her i don't blame dan.

* * *

**no one's P.O.V(just go with they can have convocations thought telepathy or something it just makes it work)**

every time rhydian tried to go near maddy dan told him to back off emma told him they would sort it out in the morning rhydian understood and lead down in the corner where he fell asleep in the middle of the night he woke up to see the others asleep he went up to maddy and lead down next to her and that's how emma and dan found them in the morning back in human form maddy with her head on rhydian's chest and his arm around her waist but they decided to do anything about it.

* * *

When maddy woke up she felt really comfy and didn't know why until she opened her eyes to see rhydian open his at the same time they both blushed and stood up awkwardly maddy just walked out of the den into the kitchen to see her parents sat at the table that was set for 7 people rhydian walked into the kitchen also wondering why it was set for 7.

There was a knock at the door Maddy went to answer it. it was Shannon and tom closely followed by jana who shot daggers at maddy.

"good now where all here we can get to the bottom of this." dan began.

"everyone sit down and try not to make this harder than it already is on a saturday morning at 9am when all of you have packing to do." emma added.

**(A/N decided to write this in a script style it works better.)**

EMMA: "ok everyone is going to tell their version of events one by one and then were going to find out the truth and you all know what this is about were a pack and we need to sort this and we need to sort it now"

JANA: "that's not fair you 2 are obviously going to believe maddy"

DAN: "no were going to try to find any problems in the story and anyone can point out if they see a problem in a story understood?"

everyone nodded their agreement and sat down dan at the end of the table opposite the door emma to his left rhydian next to her then jana sat at the end with her back to the door then Shannon and tom and finally maddy.

EMMA: "ok jana how about you go first."

JANA: "in form the yesterday me and rhydian were laughing and joking at the end maddy came up to me and grabbed me by my arm painfully..."

SHANNON: "that's not right"

EMMA: "ok shannon just wait till everyone has finished then we will see where the problems are."

JANA: "anyway she hugged me and told me to stay away from rhydian then walked off"

DAN: "ok rhydian now you"

RHYDIAN: "yesterday me and maddy had a sorta fight and i left the house as you 2 were coming in and sat up on the moors and then i saw jana she said something about maddy so i asked what maddy had ever done to her and she said that maddy had told her to stay away from me so i started questioning her about it but honestly now i think about it, it's like she was avoiding my questions or answering as short as possible but i could have just been because she was upset. i came home and asked maddy about it and she flipped out at me."

EMMA: "tom you're turn pet."

TOM: "ok so everyone was in maths and maddy came in late looking like she was about to cry" maddy shot him a death stare "sorry but anyways she sat down and told me and shan that when jana hugged her in form that she had whispered in her ear to stay away from rhydian we were shocked we practically screamed what, everyone tuned to look at us shan apologised to the teacher we asked her what she was going to do and she said she had no choice but listen because jana threatened that she would hurt me and shan we told her to tell rhydian but she said it would only make it worse."

DAN: "Shannon your go"

SHANNON: "in the morning me and maddy were having a private convocation the others walked in after are chat we walked into registration she sat with me and tom at the end we left to go to maths. me and tom were sitting at the back of maths chatting about some photo's we had taken of the judo club when maddy walked in looking really upset and told us about the hug and what jana had said we tried to give her some advice first we said don't listen but then she told us about the threat we tried to say we could handle her but maddy refused saying we couldn't against a wolfblood then we told her to tell rhydian but she was convinced that it would only make it worse so the rest of the day she stayed with me and tom looking miserable and jana locked really smug about something."

EMMA: "ok all of you thank you maddy it's your turn."

MADDY: "this morning in the woods me and _Him_ ran into jana and she asked if we were coming to school he said no not yet and then she glared at me but after that we went to school me and shan walked off to have a private chat after we went to class i sat with shan and tom about half way though i went to talk to jimi and jana glared at me again at the end of form i went to walk to my lesson when jana hugged me i felt a bit awkward but hugged back and then she whispered for me to stay away from Him i said that since i live with him that it would be difficult to stay away from him and then she told me that if i didn't that she would hurt shan and tom i went to maths and told them they tried to give advice but it didn't really help so i did what i was told stayed away when i got home he tried to confront me but i locked myself in my room he left when he came back he said that jana told him 'everything that had happened' i was going to explain but knew i couldn't or shannon and tom would get hurt so i threw him out."

EMMA: "well it seems that you all have very detailed versions of what happened except for jana so who want's to start picking story's apart"

JANA: "me"

EMMA: "ok then."

JANA: "maddy why would i tell you to stay away from rhydian?"

MADDY: "i honestly don't know"

JANA: "ok so i had no motive yet you did have a motive"

MADDY: " oh yeh and what would that be?"

JANA: "you were jealous that i was having a laugh with rhydian"

DAN: "ok jana we said questions not accusations. Now who else want's ago."

SHANNON: "me."

DAN: "ok."

SHANNON: "ok emma, dan, maddy, rhydian and jana yesterday was a full moon day correct?"

EMMMA&DAN&MADDY&RHYDIAN&JANA: "yes"

SHANNON: "ok dan on no moon days do wolfbloods feel pain?"

DAN: " not unless it is something that will at least leave a bruise."

SHANNON: "so jana you said maddy and i quote 'painfully grabbed your wrist' correct?."

JANA: "no"

RHYDIAN: "yes you did but yesterday you told me she hugged you."

SHANNON: "anyway if jana said it was painful on a full moon day then i would have to of bruise at least correct." jana knew she had lost already.

JANA: "yes"

SHANNON: " then would you please show us you're wrist.

everyone was staring at jana before she lifted her sleeve.

SHANNON: "no mark if you would lie about this what else would you lie about"

JANA: "Bu-but-i-iam not-maddy FINE YOU WIN I JUST WANTED RHYDIAN SHE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU SHE'S JUST A STUPID TAME"

EMMA: "enough jana i think you better leave"

JANA: "fine im gone."

* * *

after jana had left things were quite

"madds im so sor..." rhydian began

"i don't want to hear it you chose her over me after everything iv done for you just leave me alone."

maddy ran upstairs and slammed her door and started crying which everyone could hear rhydian's heart broke this was all his fault.

* * *

**A/N - hope you liked it guys sorry if it's not very good it is like 3 am i just can't sleep please review and enjoy. - Maddy xxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - hey guys maddy here how you all liking my story so far? since i have a week off with no homework to do iv decided im going to try to update everyday this chapter will cover packing and no guys i haven't forgotten about the holiday i just wanted some good drama to kick off the story.**

* * *

**Rhydians P.O.V**

The whole house was quite meaning all we could hear was maddy crying i went to run up the stairs but i felt a hand grab my arm i spun round to see Shannon.

"try not to make this worse for your self it would be good if the 4 of us could have a fun holiday." she said with a smile i nodded and smiled back before running up the stairs and into maddys room.

What i saw was not what i expected. Maddy sitting in the far corner of her room hugging her knees to her chest and crying i sat down next to her.

"madds will you please just listen to me." she nodded i took this as a good sign.

"when Jana told me what you had said i mean when she lied about what you had said i didn't want to believe it..."

"then why did you she spat!?"

"please just let me finish i was trying to think of every possible reason as to what would cause you to say that all i could think was that you wouldn't do it without a good reason and i left to find out why i needed to talk to you if it was anyone else i would have just believed Jana even if it was tom or shan but with you madds i had to find out why when i came back to ask you i wasn't trying to accuse you and when i saw you crying i really felt like i was the one who hurt you i felt terrible like someone had ripped my heart out and then when i had definitely done it i felt worse. so i wont apologise for not believing you because i would believe you over her in a heart beat. What i will apologies for is ever even listening that you would do something like that and not seeing what was going on. so maddy i really am sorry."

"Rhydian i know you would believe Jana its obvious you fancy her." WHAT!? maddy really though this that's not right

"well apparently not that obvious cause i didn't seem to notice but to be fair there is a good reason behind that." I joked maddy half smiled.

"oh yeh what's that?"

"well i think it might be something to do with the fact it's not true Jana is just a friend unlike you maddy." crap what did i just say

**Maddy P.O.V**

What did he just say to me this can't be happening i must be dreaming or he must be joking but there's a look of panic on his face maybe he didn't mean to say it.

"yeah madds your my best friend." he said. i felt disappointed but just as he finished saying it he put his arm around me so not all bad then.

"your my best friend to." i smiled at him moving closer.

"am i forgiven?" he asked me.

"hum i suppose so. now come on we've got packing to do."

rhydian stood up then offered me a hand to help me up which i gladly accepted as i opened my door I saw tom and Shannon stood moving away from the door.

"were you to listening in?" i asked them.

"we we're just err coming to..." shannon stammered then stopped mid sentence and stared at something which tom apparently had already noticed cause he was staring me and rhydian followed there gaze and realise we were still holding hands we quickly let go and blushed.

"anyway's your mam wants us all downstairs to talk about our holiday."

"ok come on" i said before running down the stairs.

* * *

**No Ones P.O.V**

"what do you want to talk about mam" maddy asked her mam once the 4 teens were all downstairs

"well maddy this is your first time in a city that big we just want to make sure you don't lose control."answered emma.

"don't worry mam we know what were doing and we have tom and shan to help us and even though i don't want to I'll even look out for Jana."

"yeah mrs smith well take good care of them." tom interjected.

"good." emma smiled.

"tom, Shannon did you parents agree to that thing." dan asked

maddy and rhydian looked at each other "what thing?" maddy whispered to rhydian. he just shrugged.

"yes mr smith mine did i have it now." said Shannon.

"yeah same here." added tom

emma looked at maddy and rhydian then at tom and Shannon.

"we'll just wait outside" said Shannon dragging tom out the door.

"maddy rhydian we have something for you to." said emma smiling warmly at the pair.

"what?" they both asked in unison.

"well since your both going on holiday somewhere hot and as you both live in stoneybridge you don't exactly have cloths for warm weather we decided to give you some money to go shopping with." said emma.

" 'bout £100 pound should be enough." added dan.

both teens looked gobsmacked but more rhydian than maddy. Dan walked over to the draw and pulled out 2 envelopes one said 'MADDY' and the other said 'RHYDIAN'.

"ok i can understand why you would give maddy this money but why me?" rhydian wondered aloud.

"you're part of the family now kid." said emma still smiling. rhydian got out of his seat and hugged emma then dan.

"wait i don't have to treat him like a brother or anything do i he's kinda annoying already." maddy joked. rhydian lightly shoved her.

"come on go get dressed you to then I'll drive the 4 of you into town." said emma.

"crap i just realised we have to go shopping for cloths." maddy pointed out both her's and rhydian's smiles instantly faded.

* * *

ten minutes later they were ready to go and emma dropped them off at 10am. 5 hours later the 4 teens collapsed on the sofa with about 50 shopping bags in front of them. they all decided to watch a film. after the film had finished shannon and tom had to go emma offered them a lift home because of all the bags. maddy and rhydian dragged all the bags into maddy's room (because it was bigger.)along with two suitcases already containing everything they didn't need to buy.

"ok we better get sorting this lot out." said maddy.

"do we have to" rhydian complained.

"yep."

At 6 emma called them down for tea after that the teens went back up maddys room to carry on packing everything they would need.

At 9 emma went upstairs to see how they were getting on when she opened maddy's door she had to stop herself from laughing maddy and rhydian were curled up together on maddys bed fast asleep covered in bags maddy had her legs tangled with rhydians and her head on his chest rhydians arm was around maddys waist and his head was resting on top of hers. Emma took a picture and walked out just leaving them there she didn't really care they were getting so close she knew they would eventually no matter what she or dan did.

* * *

**A/N - hey i didn't end on a cliffhanger for once lol. well i though this was a nice little chapter but i would love to know what you guys think please review. love you all. - Maddy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - hey guys Maddy here how you all enjoying my story? Are you all having a good half term I know i am sorry about not updating yesterday i was very busy up out of the house all day didn't have time to write so even though im at a sleepover right now just because i love you guys iv decided to be anti social to write for you all.**

* * *

At around 11:30am rhydian woke up and looked around him and nearly burst out laughing at the sight in front of him and maddy cuddled up on the bed covered in plastic bags. He looked down at maddy she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping he didn't want to wake her but decided he had to as they had to finish there packing before they had to get dropped off at the airport at 4.

"Maddy" he whispered but she didn't respond.

"maddy!" he said slightly louder while shaking her but she still didn't wake up.

Rhydian was starting to get worried now but then his worry faded away as he heard a familiar voice.

"you know if you're gonna wake me up so early you could have at least got me some breakfast." she joked.

"early, maddy it's half 11." Rhydian replied looking at the clock.

"what we've got to be at the airport in like 4 hours!" maddy practically shouted at him.

"mads chill it's an hours drive it'll take us about 30 minutes to an hour to get ready and were almost finished packing that's plenty of time."

"how the hell are you so calm?"

'im here with you what would bother me' rhydian though but didn't have the courage to say. "no reason." was his response.

"well don't you to look comfy" came Emma's voice from the door way. Rhydian and Maddy but looked up embarrassed before Emma walked off smiling to her self and saying "your breakfast is ready when you've finished."

"she's right you know i am quite comfy" maddy blurted out before she even realised shed said it rhydian just smirked and said.

"oh yeah i might just have to stay in your bed more often." Maddy smirked up at him and said

"yeah you could get a job being a pillow im sure jana would buy you."maddy laughed even though she hated the thought of rhydian being with Jana she knew he hated it more so she decided to tease him with it and it worked she felt him shudder at the thought.

"or i could just stay here with you." he smiled down at maddy.

"Are you two coming down or am i eating your bacon."Dan called up the stairs

Maddy and rhydian looked at each other and shot up out of bed before both falling over all the bags rhydian almost landing on top of maddy he was just above her all his weight balanced on his arms they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"i know i said you were comfy but you didn't have to lie on top of me i would rather have a hoodie to keep warm thanks."maddy just laughed and got up. once she was up rhydian lifted her over his shoulder and ran down the stairs with maddy hanging on to the back of his T-shirt 'what an amazing view' maddy thought before saying through laughs

"rhydian put me down now" as she said this she began to hit his back.

"nope"was his reply before running int the kitchen.

"rhydian put her down before she bites your head off." Emma said between laughs.

"fine" rhydian fake sighed putting maddy down.

"mam where's my breakfast?" maddy asked making everyone laugh. Emma handed the teens their breakfast, and said

"you can eat down here today since were not gonna see you for a week."

"fine by me." said rhydian still smiling at the thought of actually being part of a family.

Once breakfast was at 12**(I know bit late for breakfast) **Maddy and rhydian went back up stairs. maddy decided to finish packing later and for now have a shower leaving rhydian in her room to finish his packing. 20 minutes later maddy stepped out of the shower, when she realised that she had left her change of clothes in her room she wrapped a towel around her self and quickly walked to her room and closed the door behind her. And then it hit her she was stood in her room, in just a towel, and rhydian was in there and he had defiantly noticed her his eyes were fixed on her.

"i err totally forgot you were in here." Rhydian just laughed

"im gonna go so you can get dressed."

"thank you" maddy breathed a sigh of relief and covered her face with her hand rhydian just laughed again and left deciding to jump in the shower him self before getting dressed, maddy and rhydian decided to wear summer clothes maddy was wearing a long sleeve white top with thin red stripes running down it, light blue denim shorts and red high top converse. rhydian was wearing light blue jeans and black and orange Adidas trainers but couldn't find his T-shirt so he walked in to maddys room to look for it.

"hey madds have you seen my t-shirt" maddy turned round and couldn't stop staring at what she saw rhydian had defiantly been a lot more active in the wild he had abs.

"like what ya see?" rhydian joked maddy went bright red and turned away from him.

"what no and ya no fear t-shirt is on the bed where ya left it."

"thanks" rhydian put his top on then him and maddy finished packing it was 2:30 so the both got completely ready and by 3 they were both ready to go.

"kids are you coming" dan called up the stairs.

"yes" they replied in unison. They both dragged the suit cases to the car got in and they were ready for their holiday goodbye stoney-bridge see you next week.

* * *

**A/N -hey guys what do you think i wanted to do a chapter just about maddy and rhydian having a laugh and add some fluff in there so here you go guys - love maddy xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - hey guys how are you all thank you to everyone who reviewed hope your all enjoying you week off speaking of holidays lets see how everyone's favorite wolfbloods are enjoying their's. p.s had to make up last names for Kay, Katrina, jimi, sam and jana.**

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V**

"they're so together." i said to shannon as we were sitting at the airport with everyone else waiting for maddy and rhydian to show up.

"no they're not tom they would have told us."

"i don't know did you see them on that shopping trip yesterday, they were pretty much all over each other and constantly putting on stupid hats and taking so many pictures."

"doesn't mean their together it just means they're getting a little to close."

"it's so obvious they like each other why can't they see this?"

"i don't no tom but i have an idea if you're in."

"im listening shan."

"every chance we have get them to alone together and maybe they might actually notice how the other feels."

"ok it might work and who actually on this trip anyways?"

"err our form so only 12 people 6 boys and 6 girls."

"yeah shan but who"

"me, you, maddy, rhydian, jana, kay, kara, katrina, jimi, sam, liam and harry."

"oh your little boyfriend"

"tom we kissed once at the disco and i haven't spoken to him since."

"corse." tom said under his breath.

"what did you say?"

"nothing shan and look their finally here."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Me and rhydian had spent the whole time in the car chatting about anything and everything it was great to have that 1 person you could tell anything to. we said goodbye to my parents and walked into the airport and saw shan and tom deep in convocation all i heard was tom say we were finally here.

"right everyone were going to take a register when i call your name could you please raise your hand if were all here we can check in." mr Jeffries called.

"Harry Averwood...Liam Hunter...Jimi Lucas...Shannon Kelly...Katrina McKenzie...Rhydian Morris...Jana Moon...Tom Okanawe...Maddy Smith...Sam Radcliff...Kay Stevens...Kara Waterman. ok everyone is here so let's check in" mr Jeffries dragged us all off to get checked in once we were done it took 2 hours before the plane was ready to be boarded at 6pm we all got on to enjoy our 9 hour fight oh joy.

we got off the plane at 3am our time so in florida its 11pm great at east we can go to bed. by 12am florida time we were all checked in there was 3 to a room in room 15 was Jimi, Sam and Liam room 17 was Kara, Kay and Katrina room 21 was Rhydian Tom and Harry and room 22 was me shan and jana great stuck with her and then the teachers were some where about tom rhydian and harry were opposite us so it was all good.

we all went to bed and were woken up around 9am the next day and after everyone was dressed and had eaten breakfast we all walked down to the beach .

* * *

**A/N - that's it for not guys because im so tired i promise to update tomorrow and tell you what everyone got up to on the beach. - Love Maddy xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - hey guys just wanted to clear something up a few people have asked me if my pen name is maddy smith because of wolfblood but no my name really is Madeline smith and everyone calls me maddy and the reason i started watching wolfblood is because my friend watched it and told me the character had the same name as me and i have loved it ever since so that's why guys and anyways last day off before i have to go back to school :( hope you've all had a good holiday.**

* * *

"right everyone go get changed into you beach clothes and then go have fun were leaving here at 5 then were going for a fancy dinner at 6."mr jeffries called to the teenagers and that was it of they went.

"come on madds let's go get changed."said shannon dragging maddy over to the changing rooms set up at the side of the beach.

10 minutes later shannon was changed and waiting for maddy who was refusing to come out.

"come on madds or ill get rhydian to come in here and drag you out."

"no shan that's not even funny and i look ridicules."

"i bet you don't now come out of there and well look daft together."

"fine im coming im coming." maddy unlocked the door and came out in her bikini it was black with white poka-dots all over it and in maddy's opinion was way to revealing she couldn't believe shan had talked her into buying it.

"maddy theirs nothing to worry about."

"easy for you to say shan." shannon was wearing a bikini almost identical to maddy's except hers was red with white poka-dots.

"come on tom and rhydian are waiting for us." at the mention of rhydian's name maddy smiled and then went pure white rhydian was going to see her like this.

"oh i have had enough of this." shannon said before grabbing maddy's arm and practically dragging her out of the changing rooms.

"what took you so long?" tom and rhydian asked at the same time.

"some one was refusing to come out." shannon said looking behind her to see maddy looking down embarrassed. rhydian followed shannon's gaze and saw maddy rhydian literally couldn't take his eyes off of maddy she looked amazing. when she finally looked up and met his gaze making her feel slightly better.

"tom shall we do it?" rhydian asked once he'd stopped staring at maddy.

"yep!"

"do wh-" before maddy could finish her sentence rhydian through her over his shoulder and she noticed tom had done the same with shannon and the two boys took of down the beach.

"put us down guys." shannon said.

"ok fine." tom replied before looking at rhydian and both boys dropped the girls into the cold water. under the water shannon went to swim to up but maddy grabbed her arm they stayed under for a minute at this point the guys got worried and dived into the water after them just as the guys were having to swim to stay up the girls snuck up behind them and shoved the boy's heads under the water once the guys came back up they saw the girls laughing so much they couldn't help but laugh to.

"that was so not funny." tom said once they were back on the beach.

"it kinda was" maddy replied. after that tom and rhydian joined in playing football with jimi sam liam and harry. the teams were tom rhydian and harry vs jimi sam and liam. rhydian and sam were in goal. the 3 K's stood next to the pitch being cheerleaders Jana was off swimming and maddy and shannon were led on the beach watching the boys play.

"well hello their lady's" a unfamilar voice spoke to maddy and shannon. the girls looked up to see a tall boy with pretty much black hair and dark brown eyes.

"and you are?" maddy asked trying to sound cold.

"the names Josh and you are."

"not interested." said maddy turning back to the football game.

"come on babe i only want to know your names"

"fine im maddy and this is shannon now go away."

"so your names Madison?"

"no Madeline"

"such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." shannon got up and walked over to Harry and tom as at this point the football match had finished and rhydian noticed a group of lads around maddy he walked up the beach. maddy gave rhydian a look that said 'please help me' so rhydian walked up to maddy and sat down next to her shannon tom and Harry also came over and sat down.

"hey." rhydian said with a smile maddy just smiled back.

"who's this babe." Josh said sitting down next to maddy.

"1 im not your babe and 2 hes...he's my...my boyfriend." at this rhydian was slightly taken aback but then caught on and so did shannon and tom. shannon had to explain it to harry quietly so the group of lads wouldn't here.

"aww come on babe what you doing with a looser like him" Josh commented putting his hand on Maddy's thigh. Big mistake.

"get your hand off of me before i break it" maddy threatened the veins in her hand going black rhydians were to but maddy was in more control than him and managed to regain control.

"what if i don't want to and your so-called boyfriend doesn't seem to care he hasn't stopped me."

"it's not me you should be worried about." rhydian added smirking tom and shannon tried to cover their laughing.

"oh yeah who should i be worried about then?" Josh laughed as if anything would happen. all of a sudden maddy grabbed his other arm and twisted it painfully behind his back

"me" maddy she let go of his arm josh moved his hand still on her leg up just before it reached maddys bikini bottom rhydian decided he had seen enough of this creep and ripped his had off of maddys leg and pinned down to the floor.

"you ever touch her again ill kill you got it."

"got it" josh mumbled like a frightened little girl. rhydian climbed off of josh ad he got up and walked away with his friends probably to find some other girl. shannon looked at tom and told him to come with her she also dragged harry leaving maddy and rhydian alone. the trio stopped somewhere where they could still watch maddy and rhydian as tom explained the plan to harry he though it was a great idea and decided to help.

"thanks for that rhyd." maddy said

"no problem madds and since when did you call me rhyd."

"since about 5 seconds ago."

"why"

"you call me mads i needed a nickname for you"

"ok"

"that guys was such a creep." maddy almost whispered

"yeah don't worry about it he's gone now."

"thanks to you maddy then turned around and kissed rhydian on the cheek before walking off to fine tom and shannon.

little did they knew that a very jealous red-head had watched the little see unfold and her eyes were sparkling gold... jana

* * *

**A/N - hey guys did you like it so i have a challenge for you i want to see if you can guess what jana is going do next after seeing this just for fun to see if you know so pm me with what you think please review - love maddy xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - hey guys im so sorry for not updating for nearly 2 weeks but i have been in hospital and havent exactly been conscious ill try to make this chapter amazing for you guys to make up for it.**

**oh and by the way our competition winner is... Tina you answer was spot on. now lets see what everybody favorite wolfbloods are up to**

* * *

**Jana's P.O.V**

hours after the incident with Josh. Jana was walking alone on the beach it was nearly 5 so most people were getting changed Jana already had and was now walking down the beach.

_i cant believe it rhydian chose maddy of all people over me that stupid tame i have to find away to fix this.._

her thoughts were interupted by someone bumping into her she recognised him josh

"oh sorry was kinda caught up in my thought" josh apologised.

"oh what were you think about" I asked although i was pretty sure i knew already.

"just some girl I met earlier but she has a boyfriend but she was so hot."

"you mean Maddy she doesn't have a boyfriend." i replied having an idea.

"what but i thought that rhydian was her boyfriend."

"no maddy and rhydian are both single and i have a plan to change that so there not if your interested."

"why would i want to help them get together?" josh replied clearly confused.

"not with each other i mean with us."

"ok i am in."

"grate."

"come on everyone time to go or we'll be late for the dinner." Mr Jeffries called across the beach.

"i have to go but ill sneak out later and ill tell you my plan meet me here at 11" i asked.

"sure see you then." and with that josh left and i ran over to the group to try to talk to rhydian which of corse he ignored me so we all walked over to the hotel to get changed for tonight.

As i was about to walk into my room the 3 k's approached me.

"what are you wearing for tonight"kara asked

"err i don't know.." before i could finish the 3 grabbed me and dragged me into their room great this was like the disco all over again.

all i heard before the door closed was 5 people burst out laughing. rhydian, Shannon, tom Harry and _maddy_

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"oh my god did jana just get kidnapped by the k's" shannon said between laughs

"i think so" i replied.

"well err we should go get ready maddy it could take a while and if you don't let me do your hair and make up ill drag the 3 k's in our room." shannon said a few minutes later when everyone had calmed down.

i groaned in response and followed shannon into our room.

* * *

20 minutes later jana walked back into our room looking amazing i looked at my self in the mirror i know what rhydian said but he must at least find jana attractive i mean just look at her she gorgeous and i looked so plain and normal.

she had her hair and make-up just like she did at the disco with her hair tied up and curly and stand out make-up with a pink dress going down to her mid shin and pink pumps on bet she had to fight the k's to where them.

I looked over to shan she had her hair down and straight which was weird since she normally clipped part back or something. She had her white dress on from the disco probably trying to impress harry again her dress came down to her knees with matching heels she had lip gloss and mascara on.

great they both looked amazing compared to me.

"come on mads the boys are waiting" shan said linking her arm with mine.

we walked outside and the boys were lining up out side their room across from ours all in jeans shirt and tie tom had a pale blue shirt with a lemon yellow tie with his hair normal although he couldn't really do anything different with it could he. Harry had a white shirt and black tie with his hair spiked up he smiled at shannon she smiled back going red. Finally my eyes fell on rhydian with his hair normal - god i loved his hair like that - and a white shirt on with thin strips running across it and an electric blue tie god he looked hot oh did i really just say that he hasn't even taken his eyes off me since i walked out i bet i look a mess and hes trying not to laugh.

**Rhydian's P.O.V**

Me, tom and harry were ready and waiting outside for the girls before we could go down stairs to meet everyone else after 10 minutes the door finally opened and first jana stepped out she look pretty good but i cant wait to see what maddy looks out then shannon steps out she looks pretty good too in the corner of my eye i can see harry smile then i see shannon blush before she turns back to the room and drags maddy out and when i see her i cant take my eyes off her for the second time today she has her hair pinned back as normal but it's curled and she's wearing an electric blue dress that comes down to her mid-thigh well its shorter than the other girls dresses she is wearing heels and has make-up on well that's a first.

im brought out of my trance by shannon saying something.

"well look at you to matching and everything."

"what"me and maddy ask glad im not the only one confused. she point down we both look they i realise her dress matches my tie well this is embarrassing we both blush before i hear harry whisper to shannon "you look amazing babe" me and maddy smirk at shannon blushing i know she knows we heard that harry just gives us a confused look before taking shannons hand and walking down the hall with her tom and jana follow everyone else has already left so it's just me and maddy i couldn't help but notice she wasnt wearing a necklace perfect i though. we walked down stairs and met up with every one before walking outside and climbing into a limo every one was buzzing we pulled up to this restarant

about an hour later everyone was having fun when i decided to put my surprise into action i dragged maddy away from everyone didnt need to say anything know one was paying attention to her as harry had just kissed shannon and everyone was watching them. once we were in the corner away from everyone i decided to do it.

"hey mads i err have a present for you." i say before going into my pocket and pulling out a small tin box maddy gave me a funny look before i told her to open it as she did i saw her look up at me shocked. i know she'll say something about it being my mum's but she told me to give it to someone i love so i did im just not gonna bring that up to maddy.

**Maddy P.O.V**

inside the tin was a string necklace on the end was wooden ring shape calved inside were to wolves and a tree howling at the moon this is what ceri gave him before he came back he told me about it a few weeks ago

"rhydian i cant accept this your mother gave you this."

"and i want you to have it ill probably lose it anyway."

"thank you" i say before hugging him

"could you?" i say turning round. he lifts up my hair and clasps it together. i turn round and catch his wrist to stop it moving back and take off my bracelet and slide it onto his arm it's not really a girly bracelet so he doesn't say anything but he places his hand on my cheek

"rhydian this necklace is beautiful"

"not as much as you" he says under his breath he must have forgot id still be able to hear he must have been drinking i decided to hug him again my arms going around his neck his other arm going around my waist we pull back from the hug slightly and stare into each others eyes before i know it were both leaning in my eyes slide closed are lips are millimeters away from each others...

* * *

**A/N - im so evil so guys what did you think did you like it please review i want to know what you think and ill try to update as soon as possible and i hope you enjoyed - love maddy xoxo**


End file.
